omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Asriel Dreemurr
|-|Base= |-|Full Power= Statistics Name: Asriel Dreemurr. Origin: Undertale. Classification: Monster, Prince of the Underground, God of Hyperdeath, Previous incarnation of Flowey. Gender: Male. Age: Unknown. Tier: | At least I-3. | Likely High I-3. | Destructive Capacity: | At least Multiverse+ Level. (Infinitely more powerful than Omega Flowey) | Likely High Multiverse+ Level. (Enormously more powerful than before) | Speed: | Immeasurable. (Completely unnafected by erasing the timeline, possesses the same control over space-time as Omega Flowey) | Omnipresent. (Exists all across time, giving Frisk a phone call at a point in time where he didn't even exist. Upon Asriel using his full power, Frisk found herself unable to move despite him not actually doing anything) | Durability: | At least Multiverse+ Level. (Frisk as completely unable to affect him, and had to stall for time) | Likely High Multiverse+ Level. | Intelligence: Extremely high, through the knowledge he has gained as Flowey. Stamina: Limitless. Range: | At least Multiversal+. | Likely High Multiversal+. | Weaknesses: None notable. Key: | Casual | Full Power | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Determination, Flight, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Magic, Data Manipulation, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Acausality, Abstract, Non-Corporeal. Notable Attacks & Techniques Fire Magic: Copied straight from his mother, Toriel. Asriel casts down a rain of fireballs from above. Star Blazing: Asriel drops a hail of stars on his opponent, with each one detonating and scattering into even more, smaller stars, which fly in all directions. * Galacta Blazing: An upgraded version of Asriel's Star Blazing, where he drops even more stars. Shocker Breaker: Asriel calls down numerous bolts of transdimensional lightning to strike his opponent. * Shocker Breaker II: An upgraded version of Shocker Breaker, where Asriel calls down more lightning that moves faster and covers more ground. Chaos Saber: Asriel summons two blades into his hands, which he dual-wields, violently lashing out at his opponent. * Chaos Slicer: An upgraded version of Chaos Saber. Asriel's attacks are swifter and more ferocious. Chaos Buster: Asriel summons a huge cannon an first fires multiple bursts of bullets at his opponent, before ending the attack with a massive rainbow-colored charged beam. * Chaos Blaster: An upgraded version of Chaos Buster. Asriel fires his weapon randomly, and the charged beam will shoot out a wave of stars in all directions. Hyper Goner: Asriel's most powerful attack while still messing around. Asriel transforms into a massive goat skull that erases and devours the entire timeline with a vortex similar to a black hole, drawing everything into himself, together with the opponent. Angel of Death: A passive technique that automatically activates after Asriel begins to use his full power. His opponent becomes completely paralyzed, rendered unable to move a single muscle. Losing all power and ability to fight back, they can do nothing but get torn apart by Asriel without any chance of resistance. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier I